


Give all your love to me

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: Leo felt almost like an anime character, sprinting through the streets repeating that he’s late. However he did have a reason to be worried, it wouldn’t be surprising to him if the person he was meeting simply left due to his tardiness.





	Give all your love to me

**Author's Note:**

> Please ship LeoShu.

Leo felt almost like an anime character, sprinting through the streets repeating that he’s late. However he did have a reason to be worried, it wouldn’t be surprising to him if the person he was meeting simply left due to his tardiness. 

Thankfully as he sprinted around a corner he spotted Shu down the street, waiting at their arranged meeting spot. Knowing full well he was going to get a scolding, he ran up to Shu and said out of breath, “Sorry I’m late.”

Shu cocked an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. As Shu opened his mouth Leo prepped for an earful. “While I’m not surprised you’re late due to your normal behavior I’m disappointed that you made little effort to arrive here on time. Considering how important this meeting should be to the both of us you should’ve arrived on time.”

“I did try! If I wasn’t trying I wouldn’t have shown up at all! I went through a lot of effort to make our first date nice.” Leo replied, looking very confident in himself. “I even used soap when I showered.” 

Even though he was blushing from the date comment Shu managed to retain the sharpness of his tongue. “It pains me that you don’t do that normally. However, I’m honored you did that for me.”

That compliment went directly to Leo’s ego. He’s much cockier now. “See? I’m putting a lot of effort into this.”

Shu sighed, “I suppose this is good news. Have you any plans for what we should do today?”

Leo paused to think for a moment. “I want to eat a dessert.”

“That’s all you have in mind? No careful plans of dinner and a movie? Or a walk through the park? All you have in mind is food.” Shu tried to feel disbelief over this but couldn’t manage it. He didn’t know why he didn’t expect this.

“Nope! Besides aren’t those crowded places? You’d hate it if we went there since they make you sick and all.” Leo said, his remembrance of one of Shu’s quirks causing the other to be flattered right down to his core.

“I-I suppose you’re correct. I would fall ill in those places.” Shu silently curses himself for stammering. He couldn’t ignore the tingling feeling of bliss he got simply knowing Leo cared enough to remember such a fact about him. “I know a small café near here, we can head there. Afterwards there’s an art museum I’d like to head to, you shall accompany me.”

Leo’s unsure whether a fine art museum would get his inspiration flowing or completely bore him out of his mind. He assumed that denying Shu his chance to go there would land him in the doghouse so he decided it be best to go along with the other’s wishes. “Sure! Whatever you think is the most fun.”

Shu cocked an eyebrow, “I was expecting more protest from you. Perhaps some whining.”

“You really think I’d turn to whining so fast? You poop, I’m not a whiner.” Leo pouted.

“There it is.” Shu patted Leo on the head causing the other to shake his head. “This is what I expected from you.”

“Bleh! Here, I’ll write you a song. It’s called ‘Shu’s-a-big-fat-meanie-part-7’.” Leo stuck his tongue out.

“Any song about me is sure to be, as one more down to earth than me may say, an absolute banger; No matter how insulting it nature it may be.” Shu turned on his heel and pointing down the road. “We’ll be heading in that direction so follow me.”

“Hah? We’re not even going to hold hands.” Leo ran around Shu, now in front of him. He holds out his hand and wiggles it. “It’s a date, we should hold hands.”

“When’s the last time you washed those?” Shu gestured to Leo’s hands.

“I showered, I don’t need to wash them.” Leo said, matter-o-factly. 

Shu grimaced, taking a glove from his pocket, sliding it on and then taking Leo’s hand. “There. This is the pinnacle of romance.”

Leo pouted once again. “Aw, Shu, this isn’t fair.”

“Take it or leave it.” Despite saying that Shu tightened his grip on Leo’s hand.

Leo gave in, not wanting to push Shu beyond what he’s comfortable with. “Shu’s still a meanie but I guess I’ll hold his hand.”

“You’ve guessed correctly.” Shu began walking, pulling Leo along before the other hurried to match his pace. 

“So quick, Shu really waits for no one.” Leo laughed, joyfully walking besides Shu.

“You’re a healthy young man, surely you can match my pace.” Shu replied, but he no longer was tugging Leo around. 

Leo was all grins and smiles as the two walked, but the travelling period felt too short as soon they were in front of the café. Mustering up everything he knew about being a gentlemen, he opened the door for Shu. “After you.”

Shu looked rather please, walking inside the café with a grin. “How princely? Or in your case would it be kingly?” 

“Oh? Did the great god Shu Itsuki just attempt a pun?” Leo entered in behind Shu, trotting forward so he was once again next to him.

“What do you mean attempt? And did the boy who’s loved by god just tease me?” Shu replied, signaling a hostess over.

“Awawa, I’m saying you did your best! And you turned the teasing back on me!” Leo said, almost proud about how Shu managed to snap back.

“A table for two please.” Shu said to the hostess then turning to Leo. “I always do my best, as the leader of Valkyrie I can do nothing less.”

“Please follow me!” The hostess chirped, leading the two to a table and setting the menus down. “A waiter will be with you shortly.” She then walked away.

Shu took his seat before Leo had a chance to pull it out for him, loftily flipping through the menu for a minute before placing it down. “I come here often enough so I already know what I’m going to order. But feel free to take your time, there’s many options for you to consider.”

“I want a parfait!” Leo exclaimed rather excitedly, not even opening the menu.

“And what shall you have to drink?” Shu raised an eyebrow, he expected Leo to forget that there’s usually two parts to a meal so he was sure to remind him. He wouldn’t be a good date if he let his date go thirsty. 

Leo looked down at the menu blankly and slowly opened it up. He pretended to read it for Shu’s state of mind, but even doing that he didn’t bother to take long. “I’ll have an orange juice.”

“An orange juice. With parfait. Did you even check the parfaits they have?” Shu tapped his nails against the table top.

“Yes.” Leo absolutely did not check at all. “But for your sake I’ll read it over.” He opened the menu, flipping through the pages trying to find parfaits listed so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself ordering. Not that he’d mind doing so but he knows Shu would be rather cross with that, and more importantly, anxious like a humming bird. 

He turned the menu towards Shu and pointed at one of the listed items. “I’m getting this one.” He was doing this strictly to appease Shu, taking all the steps to make sure he could make Shu as comfortable as possible.

“Strawberry? Before you begin eating that I’d like to try it.” Shu looked rather pleased, stacking the two menus on top of each other just in time for a waiter to appear. 

“Are you two ready two order or do you need a few more minutes?” The waiter said, holding a pen to his notepad.

“We’re ready. I’ll have a black tea with cream and two sugars. To eat I’ll have a chocolate croissant, make sure it’s not too hot to eat.” Shu said, looking from the waiter to Leo to signal he should speak next.

“I’ll have a strawberry parfait! And an orange juice!” Leo said, excited over the fact he was getting to do what he wanted. 

“Great! Will that be all?” The waiter asked.

“Yes, that’s all.” Shu held the menus out for the waiter to take.

The waiter took the menus and tucked them under his arm. “Great, it’ll be out soon.” He said before walking off. 

Leo rocked back and forth impatiently in his seat which Shu took notice to you. He held his gloved hand out on the table for Leo to take. “It won’t be long. I assure you the customer service here is very good.”

Leo took Shu’s hand, squeezing it. “Nn, that’s not it. A little place like this deserves a song. But I haven’t brought anything to write with. You think the waiter will let me borrow his pen?”

“I-” Shu said, using his free hand to reach into his jacket pocket, producing a small notebook and pen and placing them on the table. “-Always come prepared. Here you go dear.”

If Leo was a sappier man he’d cry from sheer joy. Letting go of Shu’s hand he snatches the pencil and pen then begins furiously writing. Shu watched with admiration, Leo always seemed so focused when composing, something that always made something in Shu’s heart swell. It’s silent at the table besides the scribbling of Leo’s pen, not that Shu minded. Spending a quiet moment with someone you loved always eases the heart and that certainly rang true now.

Unfortunately both Shu and Leo were brought down to earth again, completely startling both, when their drinks were placed on the table. “Your food will be out shortly. Call me if you need me.” Their waiter said, walking off again.

Leo grumbled, thunking his pen down. “It’s gone! All gone.” He dejectedly took a sip of his drink.

Shu blew on his drink before taking a sip. “I know what it’s like to have your work interrupted, it’s truly awful. But you’ll regain your pace. Perhaps you’ll regain your, as one may say, mojo at the museum. For now please enjoy your drink.” 

Shu offered out his hand which Leo quickly took, squeezing it tight. “Neh, poop. Take it back, I don’t wanna see it.” He slid the pen and paper back towards Shu which he pocketed. 

“Would you perhaps like a sip of my drink? It could make you feel better.” Shu held out his drink.

Leo felt that Shu may take offense if he declined so he takes one sip of Shu’s drink, makes a face and places it down. He coughed and gagged. 

“Are you alright?” Shu asked, patting Leo’s arm with his free hand. “Do you need help?”

“Nope.” Leo rasped before clearing his throat, returning to his normal voice. “See? I’m all good, back to my normal self. Uchuu~” He flashed a peace sign. 

“I see you’re not one for tea. Don’t worry, your tastes will refine one day. For now just drink your juice.” Shu gestured towards the glass which Leo gladly sipped which evolved into him blowing bubbles in his drink much to Shu’s disgust.

Before he had a chance to express his disgust, food was placed down in front of them. Leo stopped goofing around with his drink and began eating, a look of joy on his face. Seeing how happy Leo was Shu could no longer find it in him to critique his lack of manners. Instead he takes a bite of his croissant then placing it down on his plate. 

Finishing chewing he gestures to Leo’s parfait. “May I try some? It does look appetizing.” 

Leo scooped up some of his dessert and held it out. “Say aah~”

Shu leaned in, allowing Leo to feed him. He leaned back, covering his mouth as he chewed. “It’s not awful. Your taste is becoming more refined.”

“I know it is!” Leo said proudly, taking a scoop of the yogurt from his parfait and tossing it into his orange juice as Shu watched in disbelief. He stirred it around before taking a sip, looking very content. 

“Leo. Leo.” Shu repeated, sounding more disgusted each time. “Leo why?”

“Yum yum.” Leo said, looking him dead in the eyes. “Besides, Shu shouldn’t worry what I eat. Worry too much and you’ll get wrinkles.”

Somehow that doesn’t make Shu stop frowning. “Somehow I wonder why I keep company with you.”

“Because you wuuuuv me.” Leo said, fluttering his eyelashes. Shu groaned.

“For the next five minutes, not a word. We’re eating in silence until I can wipe what you’ve just done from my mind.” With that said Shu began eating his croissant, not saying a word.

Leo waited four minutes before saying something. “Word.”

Shu groaned. Leo beamed with pride. He believed he was very clever.

“Do you mean to wear thin of my patience?” Shu said before taking a long sip of tea.

“I do my best.” Leo grinned. 

Shu sighed then sliding his partially eaten croissant towards Leo. “I have no interest in continuing to eat. It’s all your’s.”

Leo quirked an eyebrow, “You sure about this? No take-backs?”

Shu nodded and Leo dipped his croissant into the parfait, taking a big bite out of it. “Thanks Shu~ It’s a combination of flavors.” He said with his mouth full much to the displeasure of Shu.

“Leo, closed mouth. It’s good manners.” Shu clasped his hand together like a closed mouth.

Leo stuck his tongue out but didn’t reply with a snarky remark. Instead he continued on eating as messily as he was before Shu scolded him. No word could describe the mix of disgust and shame Shu was feeling watching him do so. Leo would only tease him more if he could word it. All Shu could do was sip his tea as Leo scarfed down his food.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait forever as Leo was a quick eater, most people who take little time to chew are. He looked very pleased, pushing his empty plate towards Shu.

Shu looked down at the plate. “Why?”

Leo shrugged.

“Out of all the things you could’ve done I shouldn’t be surprised this was what you chose.” Shu said, hailing down the waiter. “We’ll take just out check please.” 

“Will do.” The waiter replied, walking off to get the check booklet and place it down on the table.

“Shall we go dutch?” Shu asked, opening up the booklet.

“We’re Japanese.” Leo replied to Shu’s dismay. After a minute he began to laugh. “Just kidding! I know what it means. Give it here.” He reached his hands out, making grabbing hand motions. 

Shu slid the book over to him which Leo opened and placed a card inside then holding it out for the waiter to take. 

“Are you sure you’re quite alright with paying?” Shu asked which Leo responded to with a nod.

“I’ll take this if you pay for the museum tickets. Can’t have museum tickets in my card history, my parents will think it got stolen.”

“I see...” Shu said, watching the waiter take the booklet away only to return with it. 

Leo removed his card, stashing it away before standing up, slamming his hands on the table. “Let’s go! To the museum!”

“No need to be so loud. You’ll disturb everyone here.” Shu stood up, walking over to where Leo was standing and offering him a gloved hand. “Come, you can hold my hand as we walk.” 

Leo grabbed his hand, dragging Shu out of the café with a smile. After establishing a pace where they matched up he swung their hands. “How far is it from here? Should we run?”

“We will absolutely not be running and it is not far. But I emphasize we will not be running.” Shu said sternly. 

“Just saying we’ll get there a lot faster.” 

“Oh, absolutely not. I will let you go and you run off on your own.” Shu scolded, narrowing his eyes.

Leo scrunched up his face, sticking out his tongue in a childish display. “Shu would abandon me! How cruel.” He whined.

“I will not work up a sweat for no reason nor will I waste energy.” Shu was unaffected by Leo’s whining.

“Weh.” Was Leo’s only response. 

Shu clicked his tongue as they continued walking. It was not too long before they arrived at the museum, a rather extravagant building which, much to his despair, did not spark Leo’s creativity in any way. However, he did appreciate how delighted Shu seemed to be now that they’ve arrived. 

The two walked inside hand in hand, Shu only letting go in order to purchase tickets. He returned soon after, tickets in hand. “If you wish we could save the ticket stubs in memory of this date.” He said, once again taking Leo’s hand so they could head towards the entrance. 

“Sure! But it’s best for you to watch after them, I could end up losing them.” Leo admitted, knowing full well he’d lose them within minutes of taking them. 

That seemed to please Shu as he placed the stubs away in his wallet. Shu would then lead Leo through the exhibits, taking time to read each plaque as Leo aimlessly looked around, refusing to read. 

“You having fun?” Leo asked, staring out the nearest window. 

“Of course,” He looked away from the plaque he was currently reading to look at Leo. “Are you not?”

Straight away Leo knew he had stranded himself into a corner. Time for some quick on his feet thinking. “I’m always having a good time when you are.” 

Seeing as Shu blushed Leo knew he saved himself from trouble. If he could he’d high five himself he would, considering he had just completed what he considered the best save of the century. 

“Ah, I see.” Shu could feel his frantic heartbeat, it would seem that he was ill equipped to deal with such flattery. “But if you truly wish we could go elsewhere. I wouldn’t mind.”

Leo knew he would so mind. He pointed at a nearby painting. “We’re fine here, just look at that!”

Shu turned to look at where Leo was pointing before walking over to it to examine it. “Yes, this is a nice one. Exquisite detail. You have a good eye.”

Leo will take that praise even if he had no idea what he was pointing out originally but hey, it all worked out. “See? I do have good taste.” 

Shu nodded, still looking at the painting. “Wonderful. Shall we continue onwards?”

“Yep, yup! Let’s go!” Leo tugged lightly on Shu’s hand, guiding him to the next room. “We can zoom on through, woosh!”

“Zoom?” Shu repeated.

“Zooom!” Leo ran out of the room they were currently in, Shu stumbling behind him.

“Stop, stop, I’ll fall!” Shu tried sticking his heels into the carpet to still both of them.

Leo stopped suddenly causing Shu to run into him with an “Ow”. Leo turned to face Shu, “Didja find something you liked? Lemme see!”

“The only thing I’ve found is sore ankles!” Shu responded.

“You know, I thought that may be a bad name for an art piece but now that I think about it, I can really get behind it.” Leo nodded his head sagely.

“You and I both know that isn’t what I meant. Don’t go running around in such a elegant place, you’ll make a fool of us. Nor will we get to see anything.” Shu scolded him, tapping a finger tip to Leo’s nose.

Leo attempted to touch his tongue to his nose in order to lick Shu’s hand and failed. “We should only look at the best looking ones! Otherwise we’ll waste time. Uu, it’ll be a waste of my vision to see the one’s that aren’t good.”

“You fool, this is a museum, these are all works of art.” Shu said while gesturing to a nearby piece, completely aware that there would be several pieces he would critique harshly. “We’ll take our time and review each piece carefully.” 

“Nooooo!” Leo whined, tugging at Shu’s wrist who stayed planted in place.

“You agreed to come here and denied the option of leaving earlier, so you will bear the consequences of your agreement.” Shu tutted. “Now come along, you’re already holding my hand, what more could you need?”

“A smoothie.” Leo deadpanned before laughing.

“You ate quite recently, you do not need a smoothie.” Shu made sure to sound as stern as he could while saying that.

“You’re right. I need a slurpee. We have to go to 7-11 right away.” 

“You do not need a slurpee.” Shu said.

“What about a milkshake?” Leo was just testing the limits here. Honestly, he’d just like to go find those funky statues that are in every museum. 

“You do not need any drinkable dessert.” Shu tried to drag Leo to view another painting.

Leo can’t help but wonder why Shu would think a slurpee or a smoothie was a dessert. He won’t comment on that as he enjoys Shu’s misunderstandings, he’ll leave it to someone else to explain it. “Can we at least look at the statues? They’re funky.”

“Funky...” Shu repeated. “I suppose we can look at those ‘funky’ statues.” He began leading Leo in the direction he suspected statues were in. He thought he may as well treat Leo to what he’d like to see otherwise he was worried Leo would run amuck.

“Funky.” Leo reaffirmed. “They’re very funky.”

Shu mumbled funky again, likely trying to understand why Leo would use that word to describe anything. After some wrong turns he did successfully lead them both to an area with statues where Leo was free to look as he pleased. Not that Leo was pleased to look at things he couldn’t touch. Not that he wouldn’t try to touch them which lead to Shu having to hold him back. 

“Be civilized! You have to appreciate art!” Shu said, struggling to hold Leo still.

“How can I appreciate art without being able to touch it?” Leo squirmed in Shu’s arms, sticking his tongue out in hopes that he’d at least taste one.

“By looking at it. That’s why it’s an art museum. It has the look don’t touch signs.” Shu gestured to a nearby sign. 

“Boo.” Leo gave up with his statue taste test, turning around to face Shu. “Is there anything I can touch?”

“You may resume holding my hand.” Shu released Leo entirely to offer his hand out.

Leo slid Shu’s glove off his hand, tucks it in his sweatshirt pocket, and then takes his hand. “There, now we’re really holding hands.”

“I hope you showered.” Shu said, looking at their joined hands.

“Of course I have, do you think I’m gross? I told you I showered before, member?” Leo leaved out the part where it’s been three days since he showered. He knew if he didn’t shower when he first asked him for a date he’d forget to do it otherwise. At least he used soap.

Shu seemed pleased with that answer, intertwining his fingers with Leo’s. “Shall we check out more of your funky statues?”

“Yeah! The funkiest!” Leo responded, seeing how many times they could fit funky into one conversation. 

“Funky.”

“So funky.” Leo nods.

“Funk-let’s cease that. We’re beginning to look stupid.” Shu tightens his grip on Leo’s hand, it seems like he’s become nervous about the idea of making a fool of himself.

Leo affectionately bumps into him. “You never look stupid. Shu’s amazing~”

The faintest smile appears on Shu’s lips. “I suppose you’re correct. I often receive high praise.” He stopped talking for a moment, “Do you wish to hurry on out of here? I've seen that perhaps I may have been too strict. I don’t want to bore you.”

Leo took a moment to think. Even if this place gave him no inspiration he did enjoy seeing Shu pleased. He supposed he could tolerate this a little longer. “Naah! I can look at some statues for a little longer. Even won’t try to taste them anymore.”

“Oh, how lovely. I’m thankful that. I no longer need to tame you.” Shu relaxed some. “Let us enjoy ourselves longer. Any time spent with you is lovely indeed.” 

If anything gave Leo good vibes that was it. Knowing someone loved you was always a good feeling. He decided to express how he was feeling. “Shuuuu.”

“What is it Leo?”

“I wuuuv you.” Leo coos.

“Wuv?” Shu asks.

“Wuv! Wuv wuv.” Leo says.

“I ‘wuv’ you too.” Shu says, enunciating ‘wuv’ as if it’s an entirely foreign. Leo was even happier to hear that, squeezing Shu’s hand tightly. 

Shu gazed at the statues, leading Leo in a strange pattern as he looked around them. Occasionally he’d mutter some comment about the artwork he was gazing upon and Leo would nod in response, or throw out some obscure comment. His favorite was saying something akin to “I think this artwork was made by aliens” which would earn him a strange look from Shu. Nonetheless Shu was happy to hear whatever comment Leo may have had. He considered few people friends and was willing to accompany even less out of the house so it was rare he was able to share moments like these with someone. 

Stroking the back of Leo’s hand with his thumb he decided to speak up about something other than the artwork. “Leo, I do truly love, pardon, I mean wuv you. With all my heart.”

How touching. Touching enough that Leo wasn’t sure how to properly respond besides grinning widely. “I love wuv you!”

“Love wuv?”

“Love wuv love.” Leo spread his arms out. “Thiiiis much.”

Shu mimicked his actions. “Love wuv love wuv?”

“Yes! Wahaha, yes, exactly. Shu’s got it!” Leo laughed.

“I believe we’ve seen all there is to see. Perhaps we could go somewhere quiet where we may speak alone.” Shu said, finally coming to the conclusion that he’d rather spend private time with Leo than continue to show him something he doesn’t care for. 

“Oh? Is Shu trying to netflix and chill? How sly.” Leo nudged Shu.

“Netflix and chill?” Shu repeated. “I wouldn’t mind ‘chilling’ with you.”

That would just be another thing Leo wouldn’t tell Shu the meaning of. “Yep! We’ll chill.”

“Yes, we’ll chill together.” Shu nodded, he’s very sure that chill means the same as relaxing and Leo was in no way going to tell him otherwise.

“We should proceed to the exit.” Shu leaned down slightly to place a kiss on Leo’s cheek. “Thank you for going on this date with me. You’ve gone along with all I’ve asked, I couldn’t have wished for a better date.”

“I just know how to treat someone.” Leo replied, puffing out his chest. “Besides I know what Shu likes.”

“So you do.” Shu said, guiding Leo towards the nearest exit of the building. Leo soon overtook him in speed, bounding ahead and heading in whatever direction he wished. Running along didn’t get them too lost as Leo reaches the gift shop exit. 

He stopped in the middle of it. “Do you want anything from here? They’ve got tons of whos-e-whats-its and how-ma-guh-joos.”

“I think I’ll pass on your whos-ma-goos. My home already has plenty of wonderful artwork through out our home.” Shu said to Leo, not bothering to look around.

“Yes, your room at your family’s home is well decorated with what’s likely a plethora of haunted dolls.” Leo replied.

“They’re not haunted. At least not all of them can be haunted.” Shu trailed off, now pondering just how many of his dolls could be housing spirits.

Leo seems to catch on to what Shu’s thinking just by looking at him. “Gunna be honest buddy, at least 75% at minimum. 100% at maximum.”

“75%.” Shu mutters before raising his voice to a normal tone. “Nonsense! And even if they are haunted they’re still splendid decor.”

“They’re just your aesthetic!” Leo’s back to trying to flatter Shu.

“Yes, they’re very much my style.” Shu began walking again. “You’ll have plenty of time to admire them once we’re in my room.”

The idea of being watched by dozens glassy eyes tones out the idea of possibly getting frisky, in fact even kissing in front of them made Leo unnerved. Maybe he can convince Shu to cover them. Though with how much time that may take it’d likely aggravate Shu. “Greeeat.”

“Yes, I can introduce you to them. It’s best you get friendly now if you’ll visit them in the future. Why some of them even look like they could be Mademoiselle’s sisters.” Shu’s face lights up as he spoke about his collection.

“It’s like meeting the fam.” If the fam was a large quantity of cursed objects. But Leo did feel somewhat special getting to meet things Shu treasures. He’ll just have to be on his best behavior so his dreams aren’t haunted by dolls for the rest of his life.

“Yes, one could say that. They are quite close to me. I’ve gone this long without Mademoiselle, I bet she misses me.” Shu mused, now longing for his dolls.

“Shu’s being real brave by showing up without her.” Leo flexed with his free arm. “I bet she’s proud of you.” 

Hearing that Shu couldn’t help but feel full of pride. He had been quite brave coming out without her. It felt good to get noticed for what he had done and even better to get praised. “Yes, I bet she will be rather proud of me. I cannot wait to see her again.”

“So proud. But not as proud as I am. Shu gave so much effort for our date~ Makes me the most special guy in the world to deserve all this.” Leo swung their joined hands as they exited the store and head down the block. 

“Perhaps not the most special but certainly special.” Shu said.

“Uu, you ruined the moment. How awful. My new song will be called ‘Shu-the-awful-heart-breaker-who-crushes-my-dreams’.” Leo whined.

“It sounds wonderful. Perhaps I’ll sing back-up vocals or appear in the music video.” Shu is unaffected by Leo’s complaints.

“You’ll do both. Your face will be known as the heartbreaker.” Leo said.

“What a lovely title. I’ll wear it with pride.” Shu affectionately bumped up against Leo, hoping he was correctly reading all this as just joking.

It seemed he was correct as Leo began laughing. “Shu will make any title look good,  
isn’t he a god of some sorts?”

“Yes, oui, I am. And you’re right, I can pull any title off.” Shu is awfully full of himself but Leo doesn’t mind. It’s part of Shu’s charm. “Ah, if you don’t mind we could call a car to take us to my home.”

“Oh yeah, Shu’s rich, right? I always forget cause Valkyrie’s super broke.” Leo said before thinking about how he shouldn’t make a comment on Shu’s unit.

Shu however seems to be self aware of his units standing. “Yes, my family does not care for the arts so the members of Valkyrie must fund our unit ourselves.”

“Ha? What do you mean? I’ll gladly lend you money any day. Valkyrie has stood on stage with Knights many times, we’re almost at the point where we could make a sub-unit. Our units are great friends.” Leo was more than willing to shell out funds for Shu, standing on stage with Shu was a treat made to be savored. 

“While I thank you for the offer, Valkyrie must fend for ourselves. Well. Sometimes.” Shu took out his phone and typed out a message, likely to his mother asking for a car to be sent to their current location. “A little charity cannot hurt.”

“A lot of charity.” Leo said, he wanted to help the most he could.

“A little.” Shu spoke through gritted teeth, still staring at his phone, waiting for a response. He seemed pleased when he got one then tucking his phone away. “We only need to wait here for a car.”

Leo looked at Shu then down at his feet then up at Shu again, “Is it here yet?”

“Non, it is not. I will tell you when it’s here” Shu said as Leo began swinging their joined hands, likely to help him feel like time is passing quickly. He’d occasionally ask if the car was here which should will reply with a “Non.”

When the car was he Leo was overcome with joy, dragging Shu into the car. “Pardon me driver,” Shu said, “Don’t take off just yet.” 

He cupped Leo’s face in his hands and placed a kiss on his lips. “An ending to our outing.” He said as his face flushed. “I hope it makes it memorable.”

Leo grinned and brought Shu in for another kiss. “Any outing with Shu is memorable cause I love him so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please.


End file.
